


His Lost

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Snaibsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Zachary reacts to Apollo's death.





	His Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Zachary Zatara/Zachary - Zatanna Zatara
> 
> Apollo Crock/Apollo/Tiger - Artemis Crock/Artemis/Tigress

Zachary POV.

I can't believe Apollo's gone. He was one of my best friends and ... I did not even have the chance to tell him how I feel.

Ever since I met him ... I loved him, but I did not have the courage to tell him. I was too scared. I thought he would not feel the same, he would have hated me, and that would have ruined our friendship for the whole time. Now I regret that, I must have told him ... at least he would have known ...

I suddenly remembered when we last saw each other. Three days ago.

Apollo came to my apartment in Gotham, late at night. He said he missed me and wanted to see me. I did not find anything wrong so I stayed with him that night.

We have told about us and our lives, how it has been since we had not. Everything was okay until he asked me a very strange question.

Flashback

"Zach?" He asked me

"Yes, Apollo?" I tell her.

"If anything happens and I'm not here anymore, will I still be your friend?"

"What kind of question is this? Of course!" I said.

"Okay ... can you try something?" He asked me.

"Sure..."

"Promise me you'll forgive me if I'm stupid and you take care of yourself!"

"What ?" I said, confused.

"Please, Zachary! Just ... promise me!"

"I promise." I said.

He smiled and then embraced me. I hugged him back, burying my face in his shoulder, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

End Flashback

Now that I think better, this situation seems strange for now, there is a possibility that he might know from the beginning what was going to happen, but now I do not care . I'll take care of this information later. Now what I know is that Apollo is not here and I can not tell him how much I love him.


End file.
